


Букет кинзы для кролика Рена

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Миди R—NC-17 [4]
Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, ООС, Юмор, кинк, кролик Питер-AU, мат, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Однажды в огород Томаса МакГрегора наведывается странный мужик с заячьими ушами...





	Букет кинзы для кролика Рена

Когда Томас впервые увидел его, то потерял дар речи и застыл, держа в руке тяпку, которой собирался прогонять нарушителей. Двухметровый полуголый стриптизер с заячьими ушами и шрамом на лице, ворующий овощи из его огорода, тоже опешил. Вырвал тяпку, сломал о колено и выкинул за забор. На угрозы вызвать полицию наглый парнишка, представившийся Реном, ткнул Томасу в грудь морковкой, пообещал вернуться и переломать ноги. Затем бессовестно сгреб в охапку нарванные овощи, бросил в салон новенького «Кадиллака Эскалейд» и уехал.

— Продай машину и купи себе поесть, дегенерат! — крикнул вслед Томас.

И к следующей встрече заранее подготовился: съездил на оставленном в наследство дядей дряхлом пикапе в пригород и приобрел самый мощный электрошокер, который был в магазине. Вернувшись домой, пододвинул деревянное кресло-качалку в просторной гостиной к окну, выходящему в облюбованный ушастым наглецом сад, сел и стал выжидать. Ближе к вечеру тот появился. Открыл калитку, все в тех же джинсовых шортах до середины бедра, босой, с голым мускулистым торсом, вальяжно завалился в сад, размашистым движением головы отбросил отросшие волосы (вместе с ними колыхнулись и черные уши) и присел возле куста томатов.

Томас вышел из дома. Стараясь не проявлять враждебности, неторопливо, но уверенно подошел и вежливо сделал последнее предупреждение.

— А, это ты, — сказал незваный гость, даже не глядя в его сторону. Оторвал от куста помидор, встал, протер о свою мощную голую грудь и откусил сочный бок, брызнув соком Томасу в лицо.

— Вы не можете ко мне вот так заходить, когда вздумается, — возмутился Томас, вытаскивая из кармана платок.

— Иначе что?

— Иначе вот что, — спокойно ответил Томас, достал из-за спины шокер и ткнул им Рена в бок.

Рен затрясся, выронив из рук томат, скривился и без чувств рухнул на землю. Томас пощелкал перед его носом пальцами и за ноги оттащил за калитку. Пришлось поднапрячься: этот кролик точно весил больше двухсот фунтов. Зачем он только носит эти нелепые уши?

Утром Томаса снова ждал неприятный сюрприз. Проснувшись от звонкого петушиного кукареканья и в отчаянии выглянув из окна спальни в сад, он снова заметил торчащую в кустах малины наглую задницу. Он наспех оделся, сдержанно ругаясь сквозь зубы, схватился за полированные перила и, спотыкаясь, побежал по извилистой лестнице вниз. А когда открыл входную дверь, внезапно встретился лицом к лицу с Реном.

— Мистер Макгрегор, — радушно оскалился тот, — у вас ноги намокли.

Томас в ужасе отпрянул от струи мочи, направленной на него, и схватил лопату, как раз для такого случая припрятанную у двери. Ну, может быть, не совсем такого. Рен поспешно спрятал член в шорты и, хохоча, убежал в сторону леса. Томас ринулся за ним, но в гуще деревьев сразу потерял из виду удаляющееся белое пятно на черном хвосте, гипнотически маячившее перед глазами. И куда только подевался? Томас остановился, огляделся, пытаясь отдышаться, и вернулся домой, всю дорогу брезгливо одергивая липнущую к ноге мокрую штанину и сетуя на законы Великобритании, запрещающие владеть огнестрельным оружием для самообороны.

Через день Рен появился неожиданно: подкрался сзади, когда Томас, согнувшись и пыхтя, выдирал из грядок сорняки, вытащил из его кармана шокер, сбил с ног и, придавив лицом к земле, ударил максимальным разрядом в шею. Томас запомнил острую сковывающую боль в мышцах, звезды перед глазами, а потом темноту. Когда очнулся и смог доползти до зеркала, пришел в ужас от вида кроваво-красных глаз и обожженной шеи под ухом.

— Убью, — прорычал он, на трясущихся ногах добираясь до спальни. Кое-как расстегнул неслушающимися пальцами пуговицы, скинул на пол испачканную в земле рубашку и упал на кровать лицом вниз. Щека и губы уткнулись во что-то мокрое и вязкое, в нос ударил знакомый свежий запах. Томас заставил себя поднять голову и посмотреть на подушку. Первую минуту он не мог поверить, а когда, наконец, поверил, тихо заплакал от злости, сполз с кровати на пол и на четвереньках пополз в ванную.

На следующий день он застал Рена в кустах ежевики. Тот развалился на земле, на этот раз в шортах покороче, снова босой, испачканный в грязи и темном соке ягод.

— Обожрался, — простонал он и, слизав с нижней губы синеватый сок, искоса поглядел на хозяина огорода. — Еще раз используешь ту штуку против меня — клянусь, в следующий раз вырублю и в жопу тебе ее запихаю!

— А что насчет этого? — спросил Томас и огрел его по боку черенком от лопаты.

— Эй, эй!

Рен резво вскочил на ноги, вырвал черенок и пару раз треснул Томаса по заднице.

— И это щас запихаю!

— Это мой огород! Идите в порно сниматься и пихать в зад всякое кому-то другому, что вы ко мне прилипли? — крикнул Томас и вцепился в его уши, прихватив волосы с затылка. — Еще и на подушку накончали, как такое вообще могло прийти в голову?!

Рен взвыл, обхватил его руки, попятился назад, голыми ступнями ломая встречающиеся на пути стебли томатов, сел в колючий куст и утянул Томаса за собой.

— Оторвешь! — завопил Рен, повалил его на землю под кусты и ударил кулаком в ребра.

— Оторву и выкину! — прорычал Томас, игнорируя возникшую острую боль, сумел выползти из-под него, залез сверху и сильнее потянул за уши, пока не услышал подозрительный хруст.

Рен снова крикнул, со всей силы сжал его запястья, будто собрался голыми руками раздробить кости, и впился зубами в предплечье, оказавшееся у самого его носа. Томас сразу разжал пальцы. Свалился с него и на дрожащих онемевших конечностях выполз из-под кустов. Со стоном встал, осматривая прокушенную до крови кожу с отпечатком крупных зубов и багровые кровоизлияния на запястьях, и, не жалея сил, пнул в живот лежащего на земле Рена. Затем забежал домой, запер дверь и схватил лопату. Послышался грохот, будто в дверь ударили чем-то тяжелым, потом возня, шуршание листьев и, наконец, отдаляющийся сердитый голос:

— Завтра пообщаемся.

Томас поспешно отворил дверь, крикнул:

— Животное! — запустил в него лопатой и снова спрятался.

Рен громко выругался, согнувшись от прилетевшего в спину черенка, схватил первый попавшийся в саду камень и злобно запустил в окно. Томас подбежал на звук разбитого стекла, переступил через осколки и, выглянув в окно, проводил взглядом отъезжающую машину. Рев мотора стоял на весь двор. Рен уехал.

— До чего же упрямый, — процедил Томас, раздраженно скрестив на груди руки, — но ничего, я с тобой справлюсь. Тоже мне нашелся.

И следующим утром снова съездил в пригород. На этот раз подготовился основательно: накупил взрывчатки (на всякий случай) и много капканов самых разных размеров. От гуманных отказался, взял все с зубьями. Расставил возле каждого куста, аккуратно прикрыв листьями, и со спокойной совестью стал дожидаться расхитителя чужих нервов и огородов.

Ближе к вечеру Томас, уснувший от томительного ожидания, услышал душераздирающий крик. Попался! Он сорвался со стула и бросился к первому окну. Никого. Обошел остальные окна первого этажа, внимательно высматривая Рена. В саду его не было. Неужели ушел? Затем проверил его машину возле древнего высокого дуба рядом с домом Хакса, у которого он любил парковаться. Она была на месте. Томас взял лопату и медленно подкрался к двери. Остановился, настороженно сжимая ручку, и не успел открыть, как та с грохотом слетела с петель и медленно завалилась вбок. А вот и Рен. Заплаканный, с дрожащими ушами. Кривя губы, пытаясь сдерживать слезы, крупными каплями падающие с длинных ресниц, он повернулся боком и, не в силах что-либо сказать, пальцем указал на капкан на своем хвосте. Томас выронил из рук лопату. По капкану стекала кровь.

— Н-не м-могу сн-нять, — заикаясь, сказал Рен и заплакал сильнее, приложив ладони к лицу. Уши опустились вниз и прикрыли руки.

Томас потерял дар речи. Украдкой ущипнул себя за руку, потом схватил Рена за локоть и затащил в дом. Уложил в гостиной на диван лицом вниз. Вот знал же, что с ним что-то не так! Томас отогнул пружину капкана, придержал с другой стороны и попытался вытащить из дужек хвост. Рен вскрикнул. Чертовы джинсы! Томас принес ножницы и осторожно вырезал зажеванный зубьями материал. Когда избавился от капкана, начал стягивать шорты. Рен схватил его за руку.

— Не надо, — проговорил он, все еще всхлипывая. — Зачем?

— Кровь нужно остановить, — раздраженно пояснил Томас и стянул шорты с задницы — трусов под ними не оказалось.

Томас принес аптечку, не забыв захватить из холодильника морковку, которую вручил Рену в качестве утешения. Рен прижал ее к груди и растерянно оглянулся, пока Томас возился с его хвостом.

— Как он? — спросил Рен, вытирая предплечьем слезы. Его широкая спина дрожала.

Томас обработал перекисью поцарапанные ягодицы и порез на хвосте. Залепил раны бактерицидными пластырями, хвост перевязал бинтом. Затем прикрыл голый зад одеялом и, ошарашенный, сел рядом, рассматривая клочок черных волос в окровавленных зубьях капкана, который бросил на пол.

— Как он? — настойчивее повторил Рен и, увидев свою шерсть в капкане, снова заплакал. — Скажи мне правду.

— Все в порядке. Заживет, будет как новенький. Всего пара царапин. Главное, что не сломан. Вроде бы.

Рен замолчал. Шмыгнул носом, все так же растерянно осматриваясь вокруг, и тихо захрустел морковкой. Через минуту Томас услышал размеренное сопение. Уснул. Чертов Рен. Чертов кролик. Настоящий. Томас ошалело посмотрел на его уши. Заглянул под одеяло и, убедившись, что ему не мерещится, пришел в ужас.

— Настоящий, — прошептал он, все еще не веря в происходящее. Заплаканный дрожащий двухметровый балбес, переживающий за свой облезлый хвост. Даже не хвост, а хвостик. Черный хвостик с маленьким белым пятном. Томас рассмеялся, вспомнив, что пытался оторвать настоящие уши. А потом резко помрачнел — наличие ушей и хвоста не дает права кончать на чужую подушку.

Пока Рен спал, Томас прибрался в комнате, протер от крови пол, обезвредил расставленные на грядках капканы и все до единого запер в гараже. Затем поднялся в спальню и, завалившись на кровать в одежде, уснул без задних ног.

Проснулся в полдень следующего дня. Поворочался, разминая затекшие руки с синяками и, вспомнив о вчерашнем происшествии, торопливо спустился в гостиную. Рен не спал. Все еще сжимал в руке морковку, высунув из-под одеяла плечи, и молча смотрел в одну точку. Томас заметил мокрую дорожку на его щеке, подошел, достал из нагрудного кармана чистый сложенный платок и протянул. Рен развернулся к нему спиной, уткнувшись лицом в диван, и вытер припухшие глаза ладонью.

— Извини, я не должен был тебя калечить, — сказал Томас. — Я же не знал, что твои ушки и хвостик настоящие.

— Ты вообще не должен их видеть, — ответил Рен и натянул одеяло на уши.

Томас заметил на одеяле свежее пятно крови и, не раздумывая, приподнял край, чтобы проверить хвост. Рен нервно дернул ногой.

— Нужно поменять пластыри и повязку.

— Не надо.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой хвост пострадал еще больше? Нужно обработать его, пока не началось заражение. Можно?

Рен позволил убрать с себя одеяло, напряженно вытянулся, пальцами вцепившись в обивку подлокотника над головой, и свесил непомещающиеся ноги с другой стороны. Томас повторно обработал царапины на ягодицах, наклеил новые бактерицидные пластыри и осторожно приподнял хвост. Оценив глубину раны на месте вырванного клочка меха, залил тонкой струей перекиси. Антисептик вспенился и устремился вниз к полоске черных коротких волосков под хвостом, ровным рядом теряющихся между ягодиц. Рен рефлекторно поджал их, когда Томас вновь промыл рану.

— Нужно вымыть всю кровь, — пояснил он.

Рен кивнул и снова заиграл мышцами. Вздрагивал до тех пор, пока Томас не закончил.

— Было больно? — спросил он, складывая одеяло. — Это я отнесу в стирку, а тебе дам свои шорты.

— Не было больно, — ответил Рен, поднялся на локтях и взглянул на него из-под упавших на лицо волос.

Томас прошел в просторный коридор, отделенный от гостиной колоннами и аркой, оставил одеяло в прачечной под широкой лестницей и вернулся с маленьким куском серой тряпки, которую прихватил из корзины с чистым бельем.

— Они небольшие, но тянутся, — сказал он, протянув шорты Рену, — надевай, прорежем дырку для хвоста.

Рен покривился.

— Что это? Как я это надену, как ты это носишь?

— На мне они нормально смотрятся.

Рен взял хлопковые шорты двумя пальцами, внимательнее рассмотрел их, потянул в разные стороны и понюхал.

— Они стираные, — заверил Томас.

— Наверняка ты думаешь, что и джинсы, которые носишь, тоже нормально смотрятся.

— А что с ними не так? Мне не идет фасон? Или цвет?

— Забей, — Рен улегся обратно. — И выйди.

— Ты стесняешься? Серьезно? После того, как обоссал мне ногу, а твоя сперма побывала на моем лице? Я уже видел твой член.

— Побывала-таки, — Рен сверкнул глазами, не в силах скрыть довольную ухмылку.

— Это было очень мерзко.

— А где именно побывала?

— На щеке, носу, губах и подбородке. Я еле дополз до ванны. Я почувствовал себя униженным!

Рен потер покрасневшие глаза кулаком и тихо рассмеялся.

— Не смешно, — строго сказал Томас, подошел к письменному столу во второй части гостиной, от которой отделял открытый коридор и пологая лестница, ведущая в спальни на верхний этаж, взял из ящика ножницы и вернулся к Рену. — Надевай шорты, у меня еще много дел.

— Выйди.

— Нет.

— Выйди.

— Нет.

— Хочешь снова попялиться на мой член?

— Конечно же нет!

— Тогда выйди!

— Я отвернусь, так и быть.

Томас встал к нему спиной.

— Чур не подглядывать, — предупредил Рен, поднимаясь с дивана.

— С чего бы мне хотеть за тобой подглядывать? — возразил Томас, невольно полуобернувшись к нему.

— Эй, эй, ты обещал! — Рен спрятался за его спиной, ухватившись для равновесия за локоть, торопливо просунул ноги в штанины и натянул шорты до середины ягодиц. Повернулся спиной. — Ну все, можешь резать.

Томас обернулся, все еще не понимая причины его внезапного смущения, наклонился, оттянул с его задницы эластичный пояс и проткнул ткань под ним ножницами. В образовавшийся разрез осторожно просунул хвост. Рен вильнул им, сбрасывая руку Томаса, и попытался натянуть шорты выше. Жесткий шов врезался в промежность, а пояс не поднялся выше уровня лобка. Рен посмотрел на свой облепленный тонкой тканью член и, снова покривившись, сдвинул шов на одну сторону, чтобы тот не давил на яйца.

— Это какой-то пиздец, — сказал он, пытаясь уложить член набок. — До чего же узкие. Мне нужны шорты на несколько размеров больше.

Томас обошел его, чтобы взглянуть, но Рен снова повернулся спиной.

— И что я там не видел? У тебя что, встал?

— Нет.

— Точно встал.

— Даже если встал, то что с того?

— И на что у тебя встал?

— На твои губы.

— П-правда?

Рен повернул к нему голову и засмеялся: Томас покраснел, как спелый томат с грядки.

— У меня просто чувствительный хвост, как у крольчихи. А еще гладкая кожа, — Рен указал на свою безволосую грудь. — Это потому, что отец был человеком.

— И много вас?

— Много. — Рен выдернул шнурок из пояса шорт, выкинул его на пол и снова лег животом на диван. — Я теперь долго не смогу спать на спине. С ним совсем все плохо, да?

— Нет, отрастет.

— Останется шрам.

— Не очень большой.

— Лучше бы ты мне лицо порезал, — Рен шмыгнул носом, снова еле сдерживая слезы, спрятал лицо в ладони, глубоко вздохнул и, успокоившись, смог спокойно продолжить: — У меня был самый лучший хвост, ни одна крольчиха не могла устоять перед ним. Даже дикая зайчиха Рей вот-вот сдалась бы. А теперь у меня вообще никаких шансов.

— Ты и без хвоста красивый, — Томас успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.

— Ты человек, ты не понимаешь.

— Я понимаю элементарные вещи.

— Она такая милая, мохнатая, и характер у нее — огонь, любого взъебет. Как-то надрала мне задницу на моей же территории. Впервые взяла в руки бастард, повалила на землю и поставила шрам, — Рен указал на свою щеку. — Пустила лисе под хвост десять лет моих тренировок. С тех пор еще больше ее хочу.

— Я думаю, она это по делу.

— Не злорадствуй.

— Так у тебя есть меч?

— Хочешь покажу? Тоже бастард, длинный, шестигранный, почти пять фунтов, с красной крестообразной гардой и рукоятью в одиннадцать дюймов. Нужно съездить за ним и… Не, с таким хвостом не поеду, меня засмеют. Останусь у тебя пожить, пока не отрастет.

Собравшийся было вернуть ножницы на место Томас замер на полпути в коридоре. Прокрутил в голове услышанное и, решив, что ослышался, растерянно выглянул из-за колонны:

— У меня? Жить?

— Да. Какие-то проблемы?

Томас хотел сказать, что да, у него есть проблемы и он не хочет видеть это огромное ушастое нечто с поведением несносного ребенка у себя дома после всей той нервотрепки, которую тот устроил, но не смог возмутиться. Рен пострадал по его вине, и Томас чувствовал себя обязанным.

— А долго мех отрастает? — все же спросил он, надеясь услышать, что все отрастет довольно быстро, может быть, даже за неделю, и в течение этого времени Рен будет тихим, спокойным и не доставит неприятностей. — Мы как-то в детстве с соседским мальчишкой подстригли дворовую кошку, и она обрастала два месяца. Были бы родители живы, снова бы отругали за то, что животных мучаю.

— По-твоему, я похож на драную кошку?

— Ну…

— Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать!

— Извини, я не это имел в виду. У тебя все еще красивый хвостик.

— Так-то определенно лучше. Что ты там говорил про родителей, ты сирота, что ли?

— Да.

— Отлично, у меня тоже нет родителей. У нас нашлось что-то общее.

Томас сделал шаг к нему, растроганный откровенным признанием, которое, судя по его помрачневшему лицу, далось нелегко.

— Как ты потерял их? — осторожно спросил он.

— Я от них ушел.

Томас опешил. Какой ребенок уйдет от хороших любящих родителей?

— Они, наверное, очень плохие люди…

— В точку.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Ничего не говори. Я уже смирился. Иди по делам.

Томас понимающе кивнул и оставил Рена одного, решив, что не стоит его тревожить после случившегося. Вернул ножницы в ящик стола в гостиной и прошел в смежную комнату на кухню. Надел хлопковый фартук, бережно выглаженный и сложенный в ящик гарнитуры с кухонными полотенцами, и достал из холодильника трехфунтовый кусок баранины, который купил днем ранее в пригороде в сети магазинов крупнейшего производителя мясной продукции во всей Британии «Галактическая империя». Томас поднес мясо к носу и, убедившись в его свежести, уложил на разделочную доску, вытащил из деревянного блока хранения длинный нож со стальной рукоятью и приступил к нарезке. Надо было отдать должное дядюшке, его ножи оказались идеально заточенными, а светлая просторная кухня оборудована всем необходимым, вплоть до мелочей. Старик наверняка проводил на кухне большую часть своего времени.

«А кролики едят мясо?» — вдруг подумал Томас, остановив занесенное над бараниной лезвие, потом отмахнулся и продолжил резать. Рен-то наверняка ест, вон какой огромный вымахал. Несмотря на почти одинаковый с Томасом рост, он был чуть ли не в два раза крупнее. От одной лишь травы таким не станешь. Закончив с нарезкой, Томас отложил нож, достал из верхнего шкафчика бумажный пакет с пшеничной мукой и насыпал немного на дно глубокой посуды, чтобы обвалять в ней куски мяса, но отвлекся на донесшуюся из гостиной знакомую мелодию. Прислушался. Выглянул из дверного проема и осуждающе поджал губы. Рен взял его телефон поиграться и даже не спросил разрешения. Впрочем, чего ожидать от кролика? Томас вернулся к столешнице, зажег плиту, поставил разогреваться сковородку и обвалял куски баранины в муке. Пока мясо обжаривалось в раскаленном масле, почистил три большие картофелины, морковку, лук и чеснок. Нарезал кусками, уложил все слоями в казан, залил «Гиннессом», отпив большой глоток, накрыл фольгой и поставил в духовку запекаться. Затем повесил фартук на спинку стула и вышел в сад. Посмотрел на пасмурное небо, прежде чем приступить к прополке грядок. Работа шла тяжело. Томас все время отвлекался на мысли о Рене и, несмотря на то, что произошедшее не было полностью его виной, испытывал угрызения совести. Кто же знал, что Рен на самом деле не бездушная скотина, которой хотел казаться, а всего лишь неугомонный беззаботный кролик, для которого вредительство — обычное дело. Томас позволит ему оставаться столько, сколько нужно. И даже не будет против, если Рен перегрызет весь огород. Это меньшее, что он может сделать.

Через два часа до него донесся звук таймера. А следом басовитый голос Рена:

— Томас, там что-то пищит!

Томас отложил тяпку, снял перчатки и, вытерев со лба испарину, вернулся на кухню. Дразнящий аромат мяса, наполнивший дом, был великолепен. Томас погладил заурчавший живот и под пристальным взглядом Рена, соизволившего оторваться от экрана телефона, накрыл самый большой стол в центре гостиной белой хлопковой скатертью и сервировал на двоих. Перед подачей посыпал горячее блюдо специями, добавил веточку тимьяна и нарезанную петрушку. Рен напротив стола снова залез в телефон.

— Рен, идем, я приготовил баранину, — позвал Томас.

— Я кролик, травоядный, не ем мясо, — ответил Рен, не отрываясь от игры.

Томас закатил глаза. Для кого он столько приготовил?

— Ты наполовину чело…

— Я кролик! Я не ем мяса!

— В холодильнике много свежих овощей, которые ты вчера нарвал и разбросал во дворе.

Рен вскинул глаза, глянув поверх телефона. Встал с дивана и, придвинув стул вплотную к Томасу, сел. Томас не стал возражать, посчитав, что у кроликов, видимо, нет понятия о личном пространстве, и позволил Рену вблизи понаблюдать, как перекладывает на свою тарелку порцию тушеной баранины. Может, эти кролики и не едят за столом? Томас усмехнулся, посчитав идею слишком глупой: от кролика у Рена только уши да хвост и, может быть, немного придурковатый характер, в остальном — похож на обычного человека. Рен поднес лицо к тарелке еще ближе и принюхался, кажется, запачкав кончик носа в соке блюда. Томас проигнорировал это и потянулся к столовым приборам.

— А запах хороший, это что, картошка? — спросил Рен, продолжая обнюхивать тарелку. — Я люблю картошку. О, и морковка есть.

Рен перехватил руку Томаса с вилкой с нанизанными овощами и направил себе в рот. Распробовал сочную морковь.

— М-м, с чем оно? Какой-то знакомый привкус.

— С «Гиннессом».

— Точно!

Рен наспех съел еще несколько больших кусков картофеля, достав их из тарелки Томаса рукой, небрежно вытерся салфеткой, взял со стола бутылку пива и снова лег на диван.

— Было вкусно. Был бы ты крольчихой, не раздумывая женился бы, — сказал он и громко рассмеялся, приложив «Гиннесс» к губам.

Томас закатил глаза, взял чистую тарелку и положил себе новую порцию.

— К твоему сведению, однополые браки в Англии можно заключать с 17 июля 2013 года. Так что жениться можешь не только на крольчихе, — сказал он, отрезал ножом кусок мяса и раздраженно отправил в рот.

Рен отвлекся от телефона и задумался.

— Ты предлагаешь на тебе жениться? Может, еще немного поживем вместе?

Томас закашлялся, отложил вилку и потянулся к стакану с водой. Запил, кое-как проглотив застрявший кусок в горле, и бросил на Рена возмущенный взгляд.

— Я вовсе не это имел в виду, — прохрипел он, продолжая пытаться прочистить горло.

— Уверен?

— Да!

— Если ты вдруг передумаешь, только скажи.

Рен снова рассмеялся. Томас решил промолчать, чтобы не испортить себе аппетит окончательно. Доел, искоса наблюдая за тем, как Рен бьет от злости подушки после очередного проигрыша в телефоне. Затем убрал со стола и перемыл посуду, скатерть аккуратно сложил в корзину для белья. Заодно перебрал в холодильнике продукты, выкинул начавшие портиться овощи, которые не успел съесть, а оставшиеся разложил по полкам в идеальном порядке, чтобы не мозолили глаза. Закончив, осмотрел кухню, убедился, что все на своих местах, напоследок заглянул в сияющий и пахнущий чистящими средствами холодильник и, прихватив из отдела овощей веточку кинзы, направился в спальню за свежим постельным бельем. Вернувшись, сложил белье на журнальный столик напротив дивана и попросил Рена встать. Рен поднялся, отложил телефон, одернул врезавшиеся в промежность шорты и помог Томасу развернуть простыню. Когда помогал стелить, внезапно схватил его за запястье и застыл.

— Что? — озадаченно спросил Томас, заметив его настороженный взгляд, и потянул на себя руку.

Рен не отпустил, до боли сжал широкие пальцы на свежих кровоподтеках вокруг запястья, будто собирался сделать новые, принюхался к простыне и повел носом вверх, пока не уткнулся кончиком в тыльную сторону его ладони. Томас округлил глаза. Рен выдернул из его пальцев ткань, перевернул руку и обнюхал каждый палец.

— Что это? — спросил он, продолжая хищно вдыхать запах.

Томас растерянно попятился, от волнения забыв, к чему прикасался последние пятнадцать минут, после того как помыл руки антисептическим мылом. Рен толкнул его на диван, упал рядом и обхватил второе запястье. Обнюхал, поднялся к локтю и снова опустился к пальцам. Когда Томас вырвал руки и поднял их над головой, Рен уставился на его лицо. Осторожно приблизился, обнюхивая сначала издалека, затем посмотрел на губы и коснулся их кончиком носа.

— Что ты ел?

Томас сглотнул, так и не вспомнив ничего, кроме «Гиннесса», которым запил ужин. Рен наверняка унюхал что-то другое. Может быть…

Рен перекинул через него ногу, сел на бедра и вновь обнюхал. Ткнулся в рот губами. Томас растерянно вжался в спинку дивана.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Что это? Скажи, скажи, — Рен выдохнул ему в лицо и продолжил нюхать, снова касаясь теплым кончиком носа и горячими губами. Придавил его широкой грудью, привстал, потянувшись ко лбу и волосам, и вновь сел, вернувшись ко рту.

Томас вспыхнул, окончательно потеряв дар речи. Рен нажал большим пальцем на его подбородок и заставил открыть рот. Томас не смог сопротивляться.

— Ты это точно ел, — прошептал Рен и заерзал на его бедрах задницей, Томас почувствовал, как поджимаются его ягодицы. — Я тоже хочу. Хочу, хочу, хочу!

— Я… Я принесу, — еле проговорил Томас, наконец поняв, какой именно запах мог привлечь кролика, и попытался увернуться от его настойчивых губ.

Рен обхватил его щеки, зафиксировал, распробовал языком угол рта и облизнулся.

— Оно сладкое, — прошептал он, заглядывая Томасу в глаза, и снова лизнул. Сначала верхнюю губу, ненадолго задержав язык, потом нижнюю.

— Пусти, я принесу.

Томас отвернулся, толкнул его в грудь и кое-как выполз из-под тяжелого тела. Встав на ноги, поспешил на кухню, судорожно вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Что это было? Рен осознавал, что сейчас сделал? Томас склонился над раковиной и дрожащими руками плеснул холодной воды на горящее лицо. Приложил к бешено колотящемуся сердцу ладонь и медленно задышал. Немного успокоившись, выпустил заправленную рубашку, чтобы скрыть эрекцию, достал из холодильника пакет с зеленью и вернулся в гостиную.

Рен ждал его, нетерпеливо прикусывая губы. Выхватил пакет, открыл и, засунув в него голову, протяжно и блаженно застонал:

— Да… да! Боже, как охуенно! — Достал веточку кинзы, захрустел и, закатив глаза, распластался на диване. — Почему ты не выращиваешь это у себя в огороде?

— Не знаю… Я спать пойду, ладно, — отстраненно промямлил Томас, опасаясь, что Рен заметит его возбуждение, и на подгибающихся ногах поднялся в спальню. Неторопливо разделся, принял душ, почистил зубы, прислушиваясь к периодически доносившимся снизу стонам, надел пижаму и лег. Примерно через четверть часа осознал, что смотрит в потолок широко открытыми глазами и изо всех сил пытается не думать о Рене. Он приложил ко рту пальцы, вспомнив запах его слюны, влажный язык, мягкие теплые губы, прикосновение которых захотелось почувствовать вновь, и не смог избавиться от эрекции. Каждую ночь с момента переезда в эту проклятую деревню его терзали только две мысли: о повышении до помощника управляющего, которого его нечестно лишили, и открытии собственного магазина игрушек близ «Хэрродс», чтобы лицезреть их скорый закат. Но сегодня… Он же ненавидит кроликов, этих мерзких созданий! Его не привлекают мужчины! Томас просунул пальцы под резинку трусов, обхватил член и, вспомнив заплаканное лицо Рена, кончил в кулак от пары движений. До влажных салфеток так и не дотянулся, мокрый и изможденный, с рукой в трусах, провалился в сон.

Утром Томас обнаружил Рена в обнимку с пустым пакетом. Тот спал, разметав по дивану всю зелень, несколько веточек торчали из волос и лежали у него на спине. Томас поднял скинутое на пол одеяло, стряхнул с Рена кинзу и укрыл. Ночами в Уиндермире холод пробирал до костей, и как только Рен не замерз? Томас достал из-за его уха обгрызенный стебель и покрутил в пальцах, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. Рен заворочался. Со стоном потянулся, шевеля расслабленными ушами, прикрывающими лицо, учуял кинзу и, не открывая глаз, съел с простыни одну веточку.

— Ты пьешь кофе? — спросил Томас.

— Не. — Рен отодвинул уши и зачесал пальцами взлохмаченные волосы набок, открывая лицо. — Мне можно принять ванну?

— Нельзя, пока хвост не заживет.

— А душ? От меня несет кровью и потом. От сраных лис сейчас не отделаешься, если унюхают. Твой сосед получит первым.

— Пьюви?

— Да. И вся семейка Хаксов.

— И Хаксов?

— Аха. Но Пьюви больше всех.

— Почему? Он постоянно тебя хвалит, зачем ты так о нем?

— В смысле, хвалит? — Рен сел, снова потянулся, зажмурился, сонно застонав и почесав влажную шею, и вопросительно уставился на него. До Томаса донесся слабый запах пота, более резкий, чем вчера, но недостаточно сильный для человеческого носа, даже чтобы унюхать с расстояния десяти шагов.

— Просит не обращать внимания и не злиться. Говорит, что ты очень хороший, добрый ребенок.

— Я ему дам ребенок! — Рен вскочил с дивана и насупился, одергивая шорты. — Мне двадцать пять. Блядь. А про него говорят, что он обожает трахать кроликов. Старый извращенец.

— Поэтому он готов был оплатить ущерб?

— Не понял.

— Он просил не обижать тебя и позволять заходить в гости. Готов был оплатить весь ущерб.

Рен настороженно сдвинул уши и нахмурился сильнее.

— Зачем ему это?

— Что ты там говорил, обожает трахать кроликов? Один кролик часто на моих грядках в коротких шортах раком стоял.

Рен задумался, побледнел, покраснел и, наконец, отмерев, молча пошел в ванную. Томас проводил его взглядом, почувствовав безграничную жалость к соседу. Рен явно что-то задумал. Интересно, что именно? Собрался насовать Пьюви черенков от лопаты? Томас злорадно усмехнулся и собрал всю кинзу с дивана. Подготовил новые пластыри с антисептиком и сел. Пока ждал Рена, еще раз вспомнил вчерашнюю ночь и на всякий случай выправил из джинсов рубашку. Постарался представить что-нибудь отвратительное, чтобы не провоцировать эрекцию. Мозг упорно подсовывал воспоминания о сильной груди Рена, которой тот прижимался к нему, когда выпрашивал кинзу. Так продолжаться не может. Сказывается отсутствие нормальной сексуальной жизни. Томас посвятил всего себя работе и даже ни разу не задумался о том, чтобы построить с кем-либо серьезные отношения. Дошел до такого состояния, что уже на мужчин с кроличьими ушами вставать начало! Томас подумал о возможных отношениях с какой-нибудь симпатичной особью женского пола и пришел в уныние. Друзей у него не было, с девушками он не знакомился, с мужчинами — тем более. Только Рен и остается. Томас вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда увидел его в дверях. Рен прошел к дивану босиком, оставляя на отполированном паркете мокрые следы. Встал спиной, снял с бедер полотенце и лег на живот. Плескался в ванной час, не меньше, что он там делал? Так и не решив, с чего начать разговор, Томас молча обработал антисептиком раны, приклеил новые пластыри и собирался уйти. Но Рен остановил его, накрыв ладонью руку. Взглянул через плечо и улыбнулся. Томас заметил, как распушился и зашевелился его хвост.

— Тебе он нравится, да? — спросил Рен, вильнув задом. — Я ни одному самцу не позволял трогать его, ты первый.

Томас не нашелся что ответить.

— Мне нравится, когда ты его трогаешь.

Томас перевел взгляд на хвост, не уверенный в том, что правильно понимает.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова потрогал его? — спросил он.

Рен кивнул и положил под щеку руку, не прекращая смотреть на него. Томас смотрел на хвост и не знал, что делать. Потрогать его, как при обработке, или погладить, как зверушку? Рен приподнял бедра и сам потерся о его застывшую над хвостом ладонь. Томас увереннее пригладил блестящий мех. Осторожно сжал пальцы у основания хвоста и повел вверх, вытягивая на всю длину. Когда отпустил, хвост снова свернулся полукругом, образуя идеальный черный шар с белым пятном в центре.

— Хочешь потрогать меня ниже? — спросил Рен.

Томас услышал его тяжелое дыхание и нервно сглотнул. Неуверенно приложил пальцы к ложбинке под хвостом, провел чуть вниз.

— Здесь? — спросил он и, как только Рен выгнулся в пояснице навстречу, отдернул руку.

Рен обернулся. Взглянул на его растерянное лицо и сел рядом. Придвинулся, подогнув под себя ногу, пока не уперся коленом в его бок. Томас заметил его эрегированный член и не смог отвести взгляд.

— Томас, — позвал Рен, пригладив его волосы и убрав из за ухо, — ты когда-нибудь спаривался с человеческим самцом?

Томас помотал головой и поднял на него глаза. Рен обнюхал его губы, лизнул. Обхватив плечи, перекинул через бедра ногу и сел. Томас тяжело выдохнул, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

— Я вообще никогда ни с кем не спаривался, — прошептал он, не поднимая головы.

— Хочешь? Спаримся, как самцы, — почти ласково произнес Рен и потянулся к его ремню.

Томас вцепился пальцами в пряжку, не давая расстегнуть ее, и спросил взволнованно:

— Что мы будем делать?

— Что-то очень приятное.

— Что именно?

— Ты играешь со мной как крольчиха? — нервно поинтересовался Рен, все еще пытаясь подобраться к пряжке. — Не заставляй меня бегать за тобой и уламывать. Давай, покажи, что у тебя там.

Рен облизал его шею, прикусил мочку уха и мазнул по пальцам членом, оставляя дорожку смазки. Томас убрал руку. Рен расстегнул ремень, дернул молнию и вытащил его член.

— Внизу рыжий, как лис, — восторженно прошептал он, сполз между его ног и обнюхал. Несколько раз провел языком от яиц до головки и обвел вокруг отверстия, собирая смазку. Томас задрожал, прикрыл рот ладонью. Рен убрал ее. — Покраснел, как клубника с грядки. Хочу слушать твой голос.

— Если ты продолжишь, я кончу.

— А я для чего, по-твоему, это все делаю?

Рен стянул с него джинсы, отбросил трусы и придвинул за бедра к краю дивана. Развел его ноги, прильнув носом к яйцам, закрыл глаза и жадно втянул запах. Услышав тихое урчание, Томас погладил его ухо. В благодарность Рен потерся щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра и покрыл поцелуями все от промежности до лобка. Когда прошелся шершавым языком по анусу и коснулся нежной кожи мошонки, Томас встрепенулся. Задрожал, застонал, схватив его за волосы и уши, и прикусил губы, чтобы не закричать. А кончив, обессиленно сполз вниз. Рен уложил его на диван и залез сверху. Обнюхал испачканный в сперме живот и мягкий член и вылизывал до тех пор, пока тот вновь не начал подниматься.

— Хочешь видеть мое лицо или хвост и задницу? — спросил Рен, вытирая ладонью покрасневшие губы.

Томас перевел на него потерянный взгляд и не смог сказать ни слова.

— Давай, вставай и помоги мне.

Рен поднял его за подмышки и посадил, прислонив к спинке. Перекинул через него ногу и приподнялся на коленях. Томас прихватил его бок.

— Ты мне не шкуру мни, — сказал Рен, взял его руку и приложил к своей промежности. — Раскрой меня для своего члена.

— Как?

— Засунешь в меня пальцы. Сначала один, потом два и три.

Рен лизнул его висок и мягко поцеловал под глазом. Томас неуверенно отстранил руку. Рен снова придвинул ее.

— Ты же не из тех неженок, которые боятся совать пальцы в задницу? Я столько времени провел в ванной, чтобы быть для тебя чистым.

— Мы не торопимся? Мы даже не узнали друг друга как следует…

— Когда мне было пятнадцать, мы с братом-близнецом ушли от родителей жить к деду. Дед умер пять лет назад. А еще я люблю красный.

— У тебя есть брат-близнец?

— Да. Я познакомлю вас как-нибудь. Если станем ближе.

— Станем ближе?

— Да.

— После секса?

— Да.

— А не должно быть наоборот?

— Бывает по-всякому.

— А для тебя это в любом случае развлечение, да?

— Тебе тоже понравится. Особенно тебе! Почему ты спрашиваешь все это?

— Не хочу, чтобы ты бросил меня, как только мы переспим! — выпалил Томас и побледнел, не веря, что сказал это вслух.

Рен погладил его щеку.

— Я же выбрал тебя, как только увидел. Пометил тут все. Не стал бить, когда ты в меня лопатой кинул. Не стал ругаться из-за капкана. Ты мне нравишься.

— Так это были ухаживания?

— В точку!

— Довольно странные.

— Ты первый начал проявлять агрессию.

— Ты же надо мной издевался…

— Я проявлял интерес. У меня появились чувства.

— Чувства?..

— Да.

— Правда?

— Да.

Рен поднес его руку к лицу и, глядя в глаза, обсосал два пальца. Плюнул на них, привстал на коленях и опустил между своих ног. Томас погладил ими между ягодиц, упершись ладонью в яйца, и проник одним внутрь.

— Я все правильно делаю? — спросил он.

— Да, — сквозь стон ответил Рен и уткнулся ему в шею. — Когда я кончу, держи меня и не останавливайся.

Томас свободными пальцами расстегнул рубашку и, спустив рукав, прижался к Рену голой грудью и животом. Погладил бок, прижав к себе еще крепче, чтобы почувствовать твердость его члена и жар тела кожей, потом отстранил и попросил перевернуться. Рен встал на колени, опершись локтями о диван, положил щеку на подлокотник и выгнулся, вильнув перед его носом хвостом. Томас провел щекой по нежному меху, вдохнул запах шампуня и поцеловал заклеенную пластырем рану. Рен раздвинул ноги шире и, полуобернувшись, положил на его затылок ладонь.

— Хочешь, чтобы я вылизал тебя, как это сделал ты? — спросил Томас.

Рен кивнул. Томас приложил палец к дорожке короткого редкого меха под хвостом и повел вниз. Дотронулся до тугого отверстия, погладил. Сначала коснулся кончиком языка, затем широко лизнул. Рен поджал ягодицы и, завалившись вперед, тихо завыл в диванную подушку. Томас вернул его, притянув за дрожащие бедра, и лизнул еще несколько раз, прежде чем проникнуть языком внутрь. Когда почувствовал податливость мышц, заменил язык двумя пальцами. Помассировал по кругу и ввел глубже, большим пальцем поглаживая промежность. Рен выгнулся, сжал пальцы, пытаясь их из себя вытолкнуть, застонал и прикусил кончик подушки. Томас почувствовал вокруг пальцев судорожное сокращение и опустил взгляд ниже, на забрызганную спермой простыню. Сдерживая стоны, Рен снова ушел вперед и, прикрыв глаза, медленно лег на живот. Томас убрал с его лица подогнувшиеся уши, поцеловал в щеку и спросил, продолжать ли ему. Рен закивал, попросив принести оливковое масло из кухни.

Рен сам смазал себя и Томаса. Залез на него и, приподнявшись, стал опускаться на член, придерживая его рукой. Томас затаил дыхание, откинул с его влажного лица волосы, обхватил за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. Рен сжал зубы и зажмурился, когда протолкнул в себя головку. Тихо засопел, продолжив медленно опускаться, а сев до упора, удивленно раскрыл рот и вздернул брови.

— Да…— простонал он, уткнувшись Томасу в плечо. Часто задышал и застыл, схватив его за плечи.

Они сидели так несколько минут. Рен обдавал плечо жаром, а Томас боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не сделать ему больно. Рен сам задвигал бедрами, сначала медленно. Томас положил ладонь на его поясницу. Потом быстрее. Несмотря на просьбу не сдерживаться, Рен сам был довольно молчалив. Томас прижал его лицом к своему уху, чтобы услышать низкий стон с беспокойным вздохом сквозь зубы. Втянул запах его волос, шеи, повел носом по подмышечной впадине и не смог насытиться, прижимая к себе еще крепче. Рен обнимал в ответ и в благодарность терся о его лицо щеками и ушами. Томас закрывал глаза, все еще с трудом веря в происходящее.

Рен обхватил свой член и снова напрягся. Завалился на Томаса и несколько раз вздрогнул, громко дыша сквозь зубы. Ощутив его тесноту и пульсацию, Томас кончил следом, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

Рен пришел в себя почти сразу, потерся о щеку Томаса носом и, вырвавшись из его рук, опустился на колени на пол. Дочиста вылизал от спермы его живот и член. Почувствовав вновь нарастающее возбуждение, Томас взял его за локоть и развернул к себе хвостом. Рен схватился за столик и нетерпеливо выгнулся, оглянувшись назад, задвигал хвостом из стороны в сторону. Томас сполз к нему, обхватил ладонями гладкие бледные ягодицы и раздвинул, раскрывая не успевший сжаться анус. Собрал языком вытекшую на промежность и яйца сперму и сглотнул.

Рен коротко застонал, когда член вновь растянул его. Сполз со столика и прижался щекой к полу, накрыв лицо ушами. Томас задвигался, пригладив его хвост. Потер под ним у основания, вытянул на всю длину и сжимал в ладони, пока Рен вновь не кончил. Томас не стал останавливаться, придержал его за бедра и продолжил, пока после четвертой эякуляции Рен сам не попросил отпустить его.

— Я больше не могу, — простонал он, вздрагивая всем телом. Отдышался и развернулся к Томасу. Помог закончить рукой, подставив лицо.

Томас слизал с него все до последней капли. Прижал к себе и уволок на диван. Лег рядом, положив голову на широкое плечо, уткнулся носом в подмышку. Рен поддел ногой одеяло, скомканное у подлокотника, развернул и укрыл его.

Их разбудил настойчивый стук в дверь. Томас соскочил с дивана в поисках одежды. Рен пошел в ванную за оставленными там шортами, умылся, оделся, а вернувшись, сам отворил дверь. Томас успел застегнуть рубашку, когда в дом зашел весьма взволнованный молодой человек с раскрасневшимся лицом. Пригляделся — вислоухий кролик. И такие бывают? Томас рассмотрел его повнимательнее, отмечая, что с вполне обычной для человека одеждой, футболкой и камуфляжными штанами этот кролик тоже не носил обуви. Рен настороженно выпрямил уши и обнюхал заплаканное лицо гостя.

— Что случилось, Митака? — спросил он, продолжая обнюхивать его шею и грудь, схватил ладони и поднес к носу.

— Я искал тебя три дня, — ответил тот, смущенно пряча руки за спину.

— Что за запах? Что с лицом?

— Я наелся земляники, и у меня аллергия.

Рен растерянно посмотрел в его покрасневшие глаза, медленно приблизился и недоверчиво принюхался к губам.

— Скажи, что ты был в «Земляничном раю», скажи… — прервавшись на полуслове, Рен злобно поджал губы и отстранился. Заметил следы земли на его одежде и, постаравшись унять вскипающий внутри гнев, сухо бросил: — Лисой несет.

— Все не так, как ты думаешь.

Митака опасливо попятился назад, загородив собой входную дверь. Рен заскрипел зубами и схватился за ручку. Томас заметил, как побелело от злости его лицо, и, не желая становиться свидетелем ссоры, покинул гостиную.

— Отойди, — сквозь зубы прошипел Рен. Митака помотал головой. — Отойди, я выбью из этого старого пидора все дерьмо.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь.

— Я сказал, отойди.

— А я сказал, что никуда, блядь, ты не пойдешь! — крикнул Митака и решительно насупился, двинувшись на Рена. — Не в этот раз, эгоистичная истеричка, которой лишь бы кому-то въебать. Хуже всех хищников, вместе взятых!

Рен опешил, натолкнувшись спиной на высокую напольную вешалку в углу коридора. Та пошатнулась, скрипнув деревянными ножками о камень, но устояла на месте.

— Что ты сказал?

— Никуда не пойдешь, говорю, — повторил Митака, глядя в упор, — я сам к нему пришел, потому что хотел. Все понятно?

— Расскажи?

— Я сам ему позволил.

— Что именно?

— Потрогать себя.

— Дальше?

— Ничего не было дальше, можешь радоваться.

— Митака, — как можно спокойнее продолжил Рен, испытав значительное облегчение от услышанного. Сжал кулаки и постарался хотя бы не кричать: — Я тебе что говорил? Не соваться к лисам, ты забыл? Какого хера, Митака? Он к тебе только прикоснулся, и ты уже в штаны накончал? Этот извращенец тебя использует и бросит, или того хуже!

— Не кричи на меня.

— Ты же знаешь, что о нем говорят?

— Не кричи…

— Он конченый мудак, какого хуя ты к нему лезешь, сдохнуть хочешь?!

— Заткнись! — крикнул Митака и толкнул его в грудь. Рен отскочил, еле удержавшись на ногах, повалил вешалку и ошарашенно проводил его взглядом. Митака рассерженно переступил через упавшую с крючка куртку, прошел через коридор в гостиную и сел на диван. Приложив ладони к усыпанному красными пятнами лицу, вытер слезы. — Вы меня заебали. Все. От самого-то чужой спермой несет, а мне даже крольчих за хвост пощупать нельзя. Всех от меня отогнали, и это несмотря на то, что мне уже двадцать три, блядь! Вот вообще уйду от вас, будете знать. Кто-нибудь уже начнет спрашивать мое мнение? Или я для вас плюшевая игрушка без права голоса? И что ты прицепился к этому Пьюви? Узнаю, что ты ему что-то сделал — точно уйду. По крайней мере, у него вкусная земляника.

Рен встал напротив.

— Тебе нельзя землянику.

— Я взрослый! Я сам буду решать!

Рен кивнул. Молча сделал по гостиной пару кругов вокруг стола и дивана, нервно поджимая губы, и переспросил:

— Уйдешь, значит? От меня? Взрослый стал?

— В точку.

— Что, совсем взрослый? Ты точно в этом уверен?

— Конечно, я уверен.

— Точно-точно?

— Да, точно.

— Может, все-таки еще маленький?

— Нет, я не маленький!

Рен остановился, равнодушно вытащил из-за стола стул, поднял за спинку над головой и со всей силы ударил об пол. В стороны разлетелись куски лакированного дуба, Рен даже не шелохнулся, удивительным образом держа себя в руках. Ему нужно было выпустить пар, а Митака был единственным самцом из его близкого окружения, на которого он никогда не поднимал руку. Митака посмотрел на приземлившуюся у его ноги щепку и дотронулся до нее перепачканным в земле большим пальцем.

— Тебе легче? Еще раз какую хуйню сделаешь, — несмотря на дрожь, твердо произнес Митака, — сразу уйду, и ты меня никогда больше не увидишь.

Рен застыл. С минуту смотрел на него, затем вытер с лица выступивший пот и сел рядом:

— Куда ты уйдешь?

— Думаешь, меня никто не примет?

— Ты сейчас про Пьюви?

— К кому хочу, к тому и уйду. Никто меня не остановит.

Рен снова поджал губы, засопел. Митака никогда не был таким решительным. Но Рен соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не боялся этого дня. Кажется, его маленький вислоухий кролик вырос.

— Я тебя понял, — сквозь зубы сказал Рен, скрестил на груди руки и отвернулся, невольно застучав ногой об пол.

Митака вытер скатившуюся по щеке слезу и дотронулся до его колена. Рен обернулся.

— Ты злишься, Кайло? Пожалуйста, не злись на меня. Ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю. Но вам пора отпустить меня.

Рен задумался, только сейчас обратив внимание на глубину его голоса. Митака всегда разговаривал басом? Похоже, он действительно вырос. И уже давно.

— Я буду приходить к тебе каждый день, — наконец ответил Рен.

— Хорошо.

— Когда захочу. И оставаться сколько захочу.

— Ладно.

— Если увижу, что тебя кто-то обижает — убью нахуй.

— Договорились.

— Буду тебя обнимать, лизать и целовать сколько захочу, этот плешивый старый лис тебя у меня не отнимет.

— Кайло, никто не собирается меня у тебя отнимать…

Рен схватил Митаку и крепко стиснул в объятиях.

— Ты пообещаешь мне быть очень осторожным и никому не доверять? — прошептал Рен.

— Я буду осторожен.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — уже спокойно ответил Митака, вытер мокрые щеки о его голую грудь и, отстранившись, добавил: — Ты в курсе, что в этих шортах видно твой член?

Рен рассмеялся. Потянул его за уши и повалил на диван. Лег сверху, целуя в щеки. Митака пискнул, пытаясь увернуться:

— Ты плохо умылся, от тебя все еще несет.

Рен лизнул его в подбородок и зарылся лицом в шею, мягко прикусив кожу.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты мой самый любимый маленький кролик, и если…

— Со мной ничего не случится. Ты бы обратил внимание на Конора, ему девятнадцать, и он нуждается в любви и ласке больше меня.

— Фу!

Их отвлекли приближающиеся шаги. Томас остановился напротив сломанного стула, перевел на них взгляд и, не сказав ни слова, вышел на улицу, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Твой человек странно себя ведет, — сказал Митака. — Расскажешь, что у вас с ним было?

— А вот это тебе зачем знать? — ответил Рен и пощупал его за мягкие бока. Митака засмеялся, схватив его за запястья, увернулся.

— Ты же рассказывал, как покрывал крольчих и самцов, расскажи и про человека. Как ты его покрыл?

— Он меня покрыл.

Митака округлил глаза.

— Неправда…

— Правда.

— Ты позволил ему трогать хвост?

— Да с тех пор, как я тут, он только это и делает, трогает мой хвост.

— А как он покрыл тебя? Тебе понравилось? Это было больно? Как это вообще происходило? Я хочу знать все в подробностях.

— Как происходило? Тебе это для твоего старого лиса надо?

— Он не старый.

— Вот так происходило, — Рен оттянул врезавшиеся в промежность шорты и залез на Митаку.

Митака притих, со всем интересом ожидая продолжения. Рен оскалился и потерся промежностью о его ширинку. Митака торопливо просунул под Рена ладонь и смущенно прикрыл полувставший член.

— Перестань, — сказал он.

— У тебя встал, это нормально.

— Это все эти дурацкие шорты, сними их и никогда больше не надевай.

— Прямо сейчас? Ради тебя все сделаю.

Рен потянул шорты вниз, показав ягодицы, когда возле двери раздался громкий грохот. Полетевшая из рук Томаса кастрюля загрохотала о каменный пол и завертелась возле его ног. Следом звонко прогремела алюминиевая крышка, закатившись под столик у дивана. Томас снял перчатки, бросил их на пол и поспешил на улицу.

От злости хотелось плакать. О чем он думал, когда притащил домой эту ебливую тварь? О чем думал, когда согласился с ним на секс, поверив во весь тот бред? Ведь было очевидно, что ничем хорошим это не кончится! Томас раздавил куст томатов на грядке и, пнув калитку, вышел на дорогу. Сел в машину, желая уехать от этого места как можно дальше, но вспомнил, что оставил ключи дома. С какой стати он должен уезжать из своего дома, ведь это Рен решил завалить на его диване другого! Томас ударил панель кулаком и скривился от ощущения беспомощности. У него никаких шансов против этого Митаки. Вислоухий милый упитанный кролик. А Томас что? Хилый мешок с костями и крашеными волосами, настоящий цвет которых гадкий рыжий, годный для запасного варианта, да и только. Томас вышел из машины с твердым намерением вернуться в дом и прогнать обоих, когда заметил в кузове ящик со взрывчаткой, купленный для особого случая. Как раз для такого. Томас взял коробку и уверенно понес к огромному дереву напротив, где все время парковался Рен. Просунул коробку под дно «Кадиллака», отошел подальше и с невыразимым наслаждением нажал на пульте кнопку активации.

Прогремел оглушительный взрыв. Томас рефлекторно зажмурил глаза, а когда открыл их, увидел огонь, охватывающий внедорожник, и шатающееся дерево, медленно заваливающееся на дом Хаксов. Это была катастрофа. В ушах возник болезненный нарастающий звон. От шока Томас перестал дышать. Он видел, как вылетел из дома Хакс с дробовиком, за ним еле поспевал его брат-близнец Тэчи. Рен выбежал на крыльцо, следом — Митака, который, увидев пожар, испуганно закрыл лицо ладонями. Пьюви в своем огороде выронил корзину с земляникой, прижав острые уши к голове.

Хакс подбежал к Рену, наставив на него ствол. Томас как в тумане подошел к ним, еле перебирая ногами, и сквозь шум в ушах постарался спокойно проговорить:

— Это моя вина, я готов…

Получилось что-то неясное. Рен махнул в его сторону рукой, и Митака, взяв Томаса под локоть, отвел в дом. Томас смотрел, как он берет его телефон, ходит по комнате, чтобы поймать сигнал, набирает номер и просит кого-то приехать.

— Сиди здесь, — сказал Митака и вышел на улицу.

— Ты чего вырядился, как порнозвезда, оденься, тут дети! Тэчи, не смотри! — кричал Хакс, размахивая ружьем.

— Ты пьян? — спросил Рен, скрипя зубами, и посмотрел на Тэчи: — Он пьян? Унеси его в дом! Поговорим, когда протрезвеет.

— Я не могу, он не слушается, — тихо проговорил Тэчи и попытался взять Хакса под руку. Тот оттолкнул его.

— Ты какого хуя с моим домом сделал?

— Убери ствол, — сквозь зубы проговорил Рен. — Последний раз предупреждаю.

Хакс икнул, не решив, в какой глаз ему смотреть, в левый или правый, тряхнул головой и отвлекся на визг тормозов, прозвучавший за спиной. Из клубов песка с водительской стороны «Рейндж Ровера» вывалился низкорослый рыжий кролик в ярко-розовом поло, деловито застегнутом на все пуговицы, и обтягивающих штанах с флагом Ирландии на заднице. Увидел горящую машину и схватился за голову:

— Моя, блядь, машина!

Следом вышел брат-близнец Рена, Мэтт. Обошел машину, встал рядом и похлопал его по плечу.

— Конор, — сказал он, — спокойно.

— Ты это видишь? — запричитал Конор, наматывая круги у дороги, — Видишь? Какой гондон это сделал?!

Конор вопросительно уставился на Мэтта, указав на огонь, когда, наконец, заметил на крыльце дома Рена и Хакса, наставившего на него дробовик. Конор подошел к Хаксу, отпихнул ствол ладонью и встал вплотную, пристально посмотрев в глаза. Он доставал ему до плеча, поэтому пришлось задрать голову повыше.

— Кажется, тут какой-то рыжий хуй на моего брата пушку наставил! — прошипел Конор.

— Кажется, тут какой-то недорыжий лепрекон на меня тявкает? Пошел вон отсюда, пока на этот ствол не насадил! Проклятье ирландское!

— Мое проклятье тебе в рот не влезет, дрищ обоссаный, я достаточно рыжий, в отличие от тебя, бледная погань! Убери ствол и дерись как самец!

— Я тебе ща покажу, кто тут бледный и обоссанный!

— Давай, дерись, сука рыжая! — Конор встал в боевую стойку, широко расставив ноги и согнув колени, махнул кулаком перед его носом, громко фыркнул и поднялся на носках, пританцовывая.

— Шелковую блузку не испачкай, чучело.

Хакс проворно перевернул винтовку, приложил Конора прикладом и снова нацелил на него дуло. Конор вскрикнул, схватившись за челюсть, согнулся и даже сквозь помутненное сознание с разочарованием напомнил себе, что недостаточно времени уделяет тренировкам на скорость и реакцию. Он кое-как пришел в себя и вскинул на Хакса обезумевшие глаза. Хакс вновь врезал ему прикладом и усмехнулся:

— Давай, попрыгай мне тут, позор всей Ирландии, — зажав сигарету в углу рта, скривил губы и сплюнул через крыльцо на землю.

Мэтт кивнул Рену, отвел в сторону и нервно прошептал сквозь зубы:

— Этот рыжий хуй — генерал британской армии в принудительном отпуске из-за проблем с алкоголем.

Рен вздернул брови. Подошел к ползающему в ногах Хакса Конору и оттащил его за шкирку. Митака приложил принесенный из холодильника лед к его опухшей челюсти и что-то прошептал на ухо, силой усаживая на ступень лестницы. Конор не готов был сдаваться так легко. А Митака крепко держал за плечи, не собираясь отпускать его на верную смерть.

— Я ему шей-час! Пуш-ти! — разъяренно мычал Конор, сплевывая сочившуюся из прокушенного языка кровь. Его и так неразборчивая речь стала ломаной и шепелявой.

— Мы возместим вам весь ущерб, — предложил Рен, вставая напротив Хакса. — Незачем волноваться. Ваша старая веранда была не очень. Появится новая, намного лучше, в чем проблема?

— Она была очень даже, я в прошлом году сам ее построил! Этими руками! И у меня есть страховка!

— Тогда какого хуя ты рашпизделся? — крикнул Конор. Мэтт дал ему подзатыльник.

— Мне теперь негде рисовать! Мои картины! Кто возместит мои картины?

— Насколько ценными они были? — сдержанно спросил Рен, опасаясь, что в любой момент потеряет над собой контроль и набьет этому недолису перекошенную от алкогольного опьянения морду. Он может контролировать свой гнев. Он не будет его бить. Пока что. Ему срочно нужен меч и какое-нибудь полено, очень похожее на этого самого Хакса.

— Они были бесценны для меня!

Тэчи поджал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Это заметил Мэтт и, неторопливо обойдя ругающегося Хакса, встал рядом.

— Что, совсем никуда его картины не годятся? — осторожно спросил он.

Тэчи кивнул, заправил прядь длинных рыжих волос за ухо и поднял на Мэтта глаза. Мэтт посмотрел в ответ и изумленно замер. Бионические глаза. Он никогда не видел их вживую. Мэтт с минуту восторженно рассматривал их, затем придвинулся еще ближе. Тэчи позволил нарушить личное пространство и дружелюбно улыбнулся.

— Они прекрасны, — прошептал Мэтт. — Производитель?

— «Первый Порядок Индастриз», — ответил Тэчи.

Мэтт приоткрыл рот, поправил очки и не смог себя заставить прекратить пялиться.

— Функциональность, пиксели, название модели?

— Сорок один и девять. Они цветные. Модель FN-2187.

— Они стоят целое состояние.

— Спасибо брату. Его начальник — владелец этой компании. У меня есть доступ к кое-какому железу, если ты увлекаешься…

— Я увлекаюсь.

— Могу что-то показать дома. Когда брат уснет.

Мэтт сверкнул глазами и не раздумывая согласился. Впервые в жизни ему будет с кем обсудить свои увлечения.

Из дома вышел Томас. Уже увереннее направился к Хаксу, оттолкнул Рена и встал на его место:

— Это моя вина. Я готов нести за все ответственность. Я… я же не знал, что Рен — ебливая блядь, согласился с ним спариться, вышел на минуту, а он уже на члене этого милого вислоухого кролика прыгает. Вот я и не сдержался, подорвал его машину…

— Это была моя машина! — закричал Конор и, осознав услышанное, умолк.

Рен приложил к лицу ладонь.

— Ты слышал, Тэчи? — не оборачиваясь, прошипел Хакс. — Отойди от очкастого.

— У него что, глаза на жопе? — прошептал Мэтт.

Тэчи устало вздохнул и, бормоча под нос «Заебал все контролировать!», утянул Мэтта за руку. Перепрыгнул через небольшие ступени и быстрым шагом направился к калитке. Мэтт без возражений пошел следом, позволяя вести себя.

— Не понял, — Хакс выронил изо рта сигарету и пошел за ними. Не успел догнать: входная дверь их дома с грохотом захлопнулась перед носом, щелкнул замок. Хакс сдержанно постучался: — Тэчи? Чтоб я в нашем доме ебливых кроликов не видел! Что значит, кого хочу, того и ебу? Что значит, ты наполовину заяц и тоже ебливый? Ты как со мной разговариваешь? Ну и что, что я младше! Всего на три минуты! Тэчи! Хорошо, я разряжу дробовик, только пусти. Пусти, пожалуйста! О звезды, только не на моей кровати!

Конор отбросил пакет со льдом в сторону, держась за каменный столб, поднялся и осуждающе посмотрел на Рена.

— Дома поговорим нащет случившегощя, — сказал он и, пошатываясь, спустился с лестницы. — А щ этим рыжим хуем я ражберусь поже.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь вести в таком состоянии? Я довезу, — предложил Митака.

Конор отмахнулся, даже не глядя в его сторону, сел в машину и уехал.

Пожар потушил Пьюви. Весь взмокший и в саже, зажал пустой огнетушитель под мышкой и, вычесывая ногтями подпаленный хвост, вернулся в свой сад.

Митака с Реном вопрошающе уставились на Томаса. Позже они ему объяснили, что кролики выражают друг к другу уважение и братскую любовь немного иными способами, нежели люди. Томас облегченно вздохнул и искренне раскаялся.

***

День выдался потрясающий. Теплый и солнечный. Рен помог с уборкой в доме, Томас разобрался с последними сорняками на грядках. Затем нарвал корзину спелых разнообразных овощей и вернулся домой. Рен лежал на диване и со всей сосредоточенностью неуклюже тыкал крупными пальцами в маленький сенсорный экран телефона. Томас сел у его ног и поставил корзину на пол.

— Смотри, что там выросло, — сказал он и достал длинный толстый кабачок.

Рен посмотрел на гигантский овощ, перевел бесстрастный взгляд на Томаса и вернулся к игре.

— Можно я засуну его тебе в задницу? — спросил Томас. — А потом ты его съешь.

Рен отложил телефон и устало вздохнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Пожалуйста, — Томас погладил его бедро.

— Ты же понимаешь, что он в два раза больше твоего члена?

— Я буду очень осторожен.

Томас широко улыбнулся, наморщив нос. Рен посмотрел на его ямочки на щеках, зажмуренные глаза с бледными ресницами и не смог отказать. Почему он все время ведется на это?!

— А вы точно с Хаксами не родственники?

— При чем тут Хаксы? Нет, я же говорил. Рен, ну пожалуйста, не переводи тему. Ну пожалуйста…

— Хорошо. Ладно, — Рен раздвинул ноги. — Но съешь его потом ты. Ты! А не Конор, как с той морковкой получилось.

Томас радостно кивнул и стянул с него шорты.


End file.
